For example, when learning English words or phrases, an English-Japanese dictionary or a language book is used. However, too many words or phrases are listed on each page of such a dictionary or book and thus learners tend to loose their memorizing desires.
With the advance of semiconductor technology, it has recently become feasible to provide a mass storage device, and an electronic dictionary has been put to practical use. Such device has a liquid crystal display and a variety of keys such as English-Japanese/Japanese-English mode keys, alphabet keys (A-Z) in English, kana keys from A to NN, sonant key, capital/small letter selector keys, word/phrase selector keys, search key, translation key, etc.
For example, when the spelling of English words and the Japanese translation are learned, English words are displayed on the liquid crystal display by setting an English-Japanese mode and using the English letter keys. Then, when the translation key is pushed on, while imagining the meaning of the English word, the English word is replaced on the display by Japanese word. In accordance with the Japanese word on the display, one can judge whether his memory is correct or not.
In this device, only words or sentences which he wants to learn are successively displayed on the liquid crystal display so that he may learn them with pleasure and never get tired of the learning.
However, in such a conventional device, only the translated Japanese word versus the input English word, or vice versa is alternately displayed, and thus it does not have the effectiveness to promote the learner's retentive power. Furthermore, the learner has to judge whether the memory is correct or not, and thus it can not exactly evaluate the mastered level in learning. In addition, among the English words displayed on the display, there are words which the learner has already memorized, so that the learning time becomes long.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a teaching device by which one can learn languages at one's level, the evaluation of having learned languages can be made at a learning process, and one can learn words or phrases which have not been memorized, so that the learning efficiency is highly improved.
According to the invention, a teaching device, comprises:
a display for displaying questions of a teaching subject and answers to the questions by a learner; PA1 means for testing the learner to discriminate correct and incorrect answers among the answers to questions, the learner being tested by a predetermined number of the questions per one teaching block dependent on a level of the learner on the teaching subject; PA1 means for determining a level of the learner on each of the questions per the teaching block; and PA1 means for removing a question of the level of the learner higher than a predetermined level from the questions per the teaching block for the repeatedly teaching means.
means for repeatedly teaching correct answers on the incorrect answers to the learner;